Regretful Screams
by ChasingACherry
Summary: Ino has always loved Sakura. But her eyes seemed to look away from her and follow a certain boy. No matter how much she tried to make her happy she knew she was stuck with Hinata. As horrible as it sounded that was exactly what she was doing. A lemon on Hinata/Ino and how she envisions the girl as Sakura.


**Regretful Screams**

This was it. Ino was finally going to breach little Hinata's innocence. And boy was it going to be entertaining. They after all had been dating for a year, it was over-due. Hinata was waiting in Ino's room. She was all stretched out on the bed on the brink of passing out.

Ino waved her fists in front of her, gesturing herself to get up the confidence. She turned her head to peek through the crack of the open door again. Hinata was a very beautiful girl and she would enjoy it, but her fear was that she would a little too much. If she did what she always did she would wake up and find herself surprised that she hadn't made out with Sakura.

"Ino..." Hinata whispered.

It was almost a grumble. Ino knew Hinata was desperate for this. But she just didn't want to hurt her. How would Hinata react if she accidentally blurted out Sakura's name when she came. Ino sucked in a deep breathe of cool air. She could do this. She was the strongest of the females in her village, right?

"We can always do this another time if you want?"

Ino's conscious mind was brought back to Hinata. She cracked the door open a little more. She gave a shake of her head towards Hinata.

"No, I'm responsible for your little wet mess. So just stay there, I'll be there in a second." Ino stated.

She smiled lightly. Just enough to comfort Hinata into laying back. Ino sighed in relief and rolled onto the wall next to the door. She nibbled her finger nails. Her thoughts racing in inevitable ways to keep her big mouth shut. She could always make Hinata gag her. Wait was that going to far?

Ino rolled her fingers through her hair. Letting it down like this was making her faintly self-conscious. She began to feel bad for Sakura always told her she looked good when it was down, no wait Hinata. Damn-it. Ino slugged her head against the wall as mental punishment. She could hear Hinata lightly breathing. It was so tempting to just let her thoughts roll into the palm of her wisdom and let Hinata deal with it, but Hinata was too nice for that.

Another growl of confusion suffered through Ino's lips as she made way to the bedroom. She opened the door. Hinata's gaze fell over Ino's pained expression. She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. She reached out for Ino.

"Are you sure your okay with this?"

Ino's knotted brows released. She looked down to her feet in shame.

"Yeah, but if I do anything... Regretful... Then please forgive me." Ino croaked.

Her voice unsteady and her lip receiving further abuse against perfect teeth. Hinata was knowledgeable of the worry in Ino's tone. It kinda scared her.

"Okay, I-I will."

Ino stepped towards her and took her hand. Her warm playful hands. She shakily took Hinata's waist into embrace. The girl yelped in surprise as the hand traveled under her jacket already. She wondered through the new bare skin at her touch. Hinata shivered at the cool touch of Ino's cold hand. Hinata stood up to reach Ino's waist properly as well. Instead Ino lead her back to sit on the bed. Her knee sitting on the bed in between her thighs.

"Do you want me?" Ino dropped into a serious manner.

She gave a scared look of eager anticipation. Hinata knew that look too well, if only she really knew it. Ino had already dropped into her illusions of a pink haired Shinobi.

"Ino?"

She pressed her lips against the innocent girl. Her eyes widened slightly, relaxing at Ino's touch. See Hinata was a tough person to understand. Ino had learned through many trials that she may not feel those little kisses on her neck, but if you brush the outside of her leg it sent shivers up the Hyuga. Ino may not of been fully thinking of the heiress, but she still had the repetition that she discovered with the innocent women.

Hinata fell back against the bed as Ino tickled that special spot above her pelvic bone. Right above her hip. Hinata's shoulders shifted slightly as it sent sparks to both her body and her already hot warm core. She tried to glide her legs together only to grin into Ino's legs.

"Can't you love me;" Ino whimpered quietly.

Hinata new those sounds she ignored it and let the blond do as she pleased with her sensitive body. Ino brought her left hand back from her hip to the girls stomach. Another common spot she had found on her was her navel. She just used her index finger to traced small O's over the edge of the skin. Hinata laughed in a almost pleased manner.

"I know everything about you." She readjusted her right hand to hold her up above the girl. She enjoyed the little purple tank top Hinata wore and lifted it just above her mounds. "See." She used her fingernails to skate across the even more so paler flesh on her breasts. Pretending that she didn't see the nipples practically begging for her attention. "So why haven't you noticed yet?"

"I-Ino p-please- ahh;" she muffled her cry.

The blond had brought drips of her saliva to slowly fall over her left breast. It slipped over the nipple and slowly climbed down the large objects. She dropped her head lower and brought her hair behind her ear. She used the tip of her tongue to tease and prod. Hinata bit her lip in frustration. She loved to be abused. She loved to be left waiting for hours as Ino came over and over, but that didn't mean she hadn't mastered the scared little girl look. She locked her lips over the flesh. She sucked and slurped like a hungry child.

Hinata's expression dropped to a serious glare. In front of Ino she could let go. She after all wasn't thinking of her when they got close. So in a quick and confusing manner Hinata yanked on her own hair. The pain was something that added to the pleasure. Just to bite her own wrist tell it bled caused her to become throbbing in hope for more. She roamed down to her shorts and stretched the elastic. Ino caught her hand with her own. She released her.

"That's my job."

She looked up at Hinata with a hard look. She moved the girls hand and slid down the V that led to her core. Hinata's spine curved slightly into the hand. Begging Ino just to touch her, just to do something. Anything. Why wasn't she moving any farther.

"Ino! Please! I want you! I love you!" Hinata cried in a Sakura imitation.

Ino's smirk grew larger as she slid her middle finger in the wet folds. Hinata knew she wasn't going to enter her for a while, she knew Hinata liked torture. But yet again with a Sakura like echo maybe she would free the girl from the loving torture.

"Ino-pig bet you can't do it!" She threatened.

Ino thrusted inside of her. Hinata's breasts shook as her body jolted upward. Her hands trying to cover her mouth as the finger pulled itself out and back in. Oh it hurt, but that was exactly what Hinata wanted. She pressed yet another digit to the girls insides. She spread them inside of her. Stretching her out. She was going to have to be stretched out so she could follow through her plans. She kept her fingers spread as she ever so slowly pulled out of the girl. The stretching between the bleeding was beginnning to make Hinata's eyes roll back into her head.

"Virgin's are always the best." She laughed.

She swept up the blood around her hand and used it as lube for another finger. She pressed into the girl as far and hard as she could. Hinata's legs clenched her legs together even closer to Ino. She continued the same pace in a quickened state. Another. She had stretched out the girl enough that she began thrust her whole hand into the girl.

Hinata's head flung back as she shouted assorted curses and swears. She clawed at the sheets below her.

"You know what all that blood means?"

Hinata only shook her head before nearly inhaling her tongue as Ino stopped and repeated a swirling motion deep inside of her.

"Your not a virgin anymore."

With that Hinata cried out a single word. **Fuck **Her vaginal walls clenched onto Ino's hand and kept it there before a flood of juices flooded through Hinata. She grasped her own breasts twisting and pulling her own nipples as her hips arched into Ino's form.

"Um... So you guys finally did the nasty?"

Ino glanced to the door where her roommate peeped through.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just heard noises and wonder-"

"I-its not what you think!" Ino frantically tried to pull herself out of the exhausted girl.

"Don't worry I support you two... If you guys hear noises please ignore... I finally bagged Sasuke."

A girly giggle emanated from the pink haired girl as she shut the door lightly.

"Why is it always him... She always chooses him..."

Hinata sat up slowly to find the blond with her wrist pressed to her eyes.

"If it helps Ino... I'll always love you just the same as you love Ino."

**Author Note**: Hey guys first Yuri my friends will know about! I kno it's unrealistic like always, but I was really awake while doing this. My best work is always done when I'm tired.


End file.
